


Only Fools Dream

by dimeliora



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jared Padalecki, Alpha Jensen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Body Modification, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27853818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimeliora/pseuds/dimeliora
Summary: A Christmas Exchange gift for Blackbluerose.Jared, a lonely alpha, finds himself in a lot of trouble when a mysterious illness makes him omega and he's sold off to alpha Jensen Ackles.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 9
Kudos: 138
Collections: 2020 Supernatural & CWRPF Holiday Exchange





	Only Fools Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackbluerose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackbluerose/gifts).



Jared gets sick. At first it’s little things, his emotions out of whack, his brain throbbing and screaming, his knot swelling for no reason and then not going down. He tries a lot of things to get it to go away. He tries meditation, he tries fucking brothel omegas, he tries supplements and medications. Nothing works. Then Jared passes out at work, hauling a beam across the construction site, and when he wakes up in the hospital he can’t even lift his arms. The doctors run tests while they pump Jared full of every pain medication they can give him. He can’t hold down food, he can’t focus on anything, and for two weeks he lives in what feels like a fog of confusion and fear.

When he wakes up from it he’s not sure why he feels so weak. His head doesn’t ache anymore, but his mouth is dry and his eyes feel gritty and caked half shut. The doctors explain to him that he had testosterone poisoning and that he’s on the mend. Except for the fact that he will no longer be alpha. He’s past presentation age, he’s no longer a virgin, and they don’t have high hopes for his auction in a week when he’s considered well enough. Jared tries to talk them out of it. He explains that he’s got a life, that he can function, he can keep up with everything no matter if he has a knot or not. It’s the opposite of the logic he has accepted his entire life, but suddenly the argument to the contrary makes sense.

Jared suspects this is the real definition of irony, as opposed to the Alanis Morrisette song he never particularly cared for.

He tries everything, but nothing gets him out of being commanded, and how it rankles to be commanded after years of being the one to command, onto the auction block. He’s surrounded by young omegas, all presenting for the first time and looking out at the crowd with a mixture of fear and hope. Jared glares. He knows logically that he shouldn’t, that this is the opposite of how you get an alpha, but at this point he would rather go to a brothel or a workhouse than be one alpha’s property.

When it comes his time to be bid on Jared expects a resounding silence. He’s an alpha, no matter what the chemistry in his body now says, he’s an alpha. They can pump him full of all the chemicals they want to make him omega but he will not bow and scrape and he’ll be damned if he will be subdued. The silence does come, but it is broken by a rather amused sounding Texas drawl offering an insanely high sum for him from the back of the room. There are no challengers, and Jared glares into the spotlight that hides the alpha from him as the auctioneer counts off the time and then announces that Jared has been bought by Alpha Jensen Ackles.

_What a dumb name._

Jared is moved, naked but for restraints, to a dressed-up room that looks like a hotel suite. He is left chained to the bed by a collar and hating the world and everyone in it. They could have just let him die. If Jared can manage to skip enough of the supplements the changes being made to his body will revert instead of becoming permanent, and he can just die of the original illness. After all, basically he’s just too strong of an alpha for this world. He’s feeling smug about this when the door opens and the alpha that bought him comes in. The guy is hot, Jared can definitely admit that, and he’s fairly certain that he doesn’t just feel that way because of the hormones pumping through his body. He’s got a good body, biceps bulging through the sleeves of his white dress shirt, and a wide torso leading to a tapered waist and an almost perfect ass. His eyes are a golden green, lips pink and perfect for cock sucking, and damn _this_ guy should be the one switching to omega. Jared would have bought him too.

There’s a smirk on the alpha’s face that Jared doesn’t care for, and the guy puts a small black case on the nightstand and then throws his suit jacket over the back of a chair. He hooks his tie, removes it with one hand while he undoes his belt with the other, and then drops them both on the floor. He tilts his head and takes in Jared for a long moment before he speaks, that Texas drawl tighter now as it comes out in an alpha command.

“All fours, present. Hold still.”

Jared has no option but to do it, so he adds the one bit of rebellion he can. “Fuck you, you prissy looking bitch.”

The alpha smiles, big and real, eyes crinkling as he opens the little black case and pulls out two needles. He checks them both, uncaps them, and moves behind Jared. Jared feels both pinches in either ass muscle, and then something happens. His limbs go loose, his skin starts to prickle and heat, and he can feel the lubrication sliding out of his ass not in the trickle he has come to know and hate but in a long leak. Calloused hands slide over both cheeks, and he can feel the alpha’s breath when the man responds.

“We just grow everything better in Texas, don’t we?”

Jared hates him. Jared hates him and he needs him. _Now_. His hole aches, his body is screaming, everything is on fire and the only part of him that feels relief are the two points of contact the alpha has with his ass.

“You gonna fuck me or just pretend so I can flip over and knot you instead?”

He hears the alpha laugh, feels the alpha’s mirth, and it would make him angry but instead the burgeoning omega feelings swell up and he feels… _happy_ that he’s made this alpha happy. Jared tries to fight that feeling, but he’s out of energy for it the minute teeth graze his left ass cheek and he comes all over the bed like a virgin.

“Bad news Jared, you ain’t got a knot. Not anymore. And luckily for both of us I’m more than qualified to give you all the care your pretty ass needs to keep you from dying. On top of that, I’m about to fuck you. I’m about to fuck you until all you can think about is how much you love it. How much you _love me_. I’m gonna knot you.” A hand slaps his ass cheek and Jared moans pitifully and pushes up into it as his cock gets hard again. “I’m gonna breed you.” Hands spread his ass cheeks and the alpha’s tongue laves across his hole and swirls once making Jared scream with pleasure as he comes again and his lubrication goes insane. “And then the pregnancy hormones will make it so you don’t even need the shots. Isn’t that good of me?”

Jared opens his mouth to inform _Alpha Jensen Ackles_ that he’s just as fucking stupid as his name if he thinks Jared will ever do any of that. Instead he manages to get out, “Please, please, fucking _please_.”

“Do you know why you’re so crazy right now?” Blunt fingers, two of them at once, slide into Jared and start to turn and push. “I gave you a little nudge to start to your heat. Makes you ready to take a knot, but more importantly ready to be all knocked up. I’ve wanted to do this for years.” A tongue joins the fingers, slipping inside and out in between words spoken directly into Jared’s hole sending vibrations and making Jared’s poor cock stir and pull back up. Jared’s always admired how many times an omega can orgasm.

“Years?” He doesn’t know how he manages to talk, at the moment he’s surprised he can keep following the command to stay on all fours and hold still.

Jensen laughs, vibrating Jared’s hole in such a way that his erection fully returns and he groans and trembles harder than he ever has before.

“I own the hospital you’ve been working on for the last two years. Been watching you work, sweat, strip off that shirt and show off all those glorious muscles. And I kept thinking holy fuck wouldn’t you make a pretty omega. All big and sweaty, draped over my bed, begging me for your orgasms, bringing me perfect little babies with your hair and eyes and my nose. Imagine my surprise when you land in my hospital and I get my chance.”

The tongue leaves his hole and Jensen leans into his ear and adds one last bit, full command. “Do what comes natural.”

Jared rolls onto his back, hooks his thighs with his hands, and with only the faintest ghost of embarrassment he looks his new alpha in the eye and says, “If you’re such hot shit and I’m your omega then why aren’t you fucking me already?”

Jensen’s smile returns in thousand-watt style, his eyes brightening as he wipes his fingers in Jared’s lube and then strokes his cock before surging forward and slamming into Jared’s virgin hole. It’s too much, it’s immediately too much, but Jensen takes it a step further by grabbing Jared’s ass and starting to jackhammer his way in. The sex is brutal, hard, Jared pulling and clawing at Jensen and Jensen biting and pushing him back. Jared has never been fucked, never been manhandled, and he just can’t stop orgasming from it. From being twisted and pulled and used by the alpha who isn’t bigger than him but is infinitely stronger now.

By the time Jensen finally knots him Jared is strung out, dehydrated, exhausted, and Jensen turns them so that Jared is pinned against his chest. Jensen leans forward and bites into his neck, leaving a mating mark that wrings one last weak orgasm out of Jared as his limp cock trembles and his hole leaks around the tight fit of the alpha’s big knot pumping come into his body.

“When we untie I’ll get you water and get you cleaned up. Then we’ll start round two.”

Jared could cry. Instead he nuzzles Jensen’s forearm and passes out.

* * *

_Four hours_. Jensen fucks him for four hours, filling him over and over again, leaving him limp and weak as Jensen pulls and positions him for every round. By the time it ends Jared no longer feels the prickling of the heat or the desperation.

And he knows what that means.

From the suite Jared leaves dressed, his hand in Jensen’s, a collar on his throat, and is driven in a shiny black, classic Impala to a mansion outside of Dallas. Jensen doesn’t have an omega suite; he wants Jared in his bed. Jared can’t argue it, his biology has betrayed him to the point that he cannot even think about sleeping separately from his alpha.

The shower is huge and Jensen fucks Jared in it, softer than the first night, a hand cupping Jared’s flat belly possessively. Jared knows what that means too. From the shower they eat, Jared wolfing down everything put in front of him as he tries to get his energy back before Jensen unleashes what is an apparently inexhaustible supply of alpha energy to fuck him for another marathon session. At one-point Jared actually passes out and wakes up moaning and squirming because Jensen is eating his ass hungrily and fingering him for another session.

Jared is given free run of the house while Jensen is at work overseeing the hospital. He considers using the gym, but turns it down most days for watching TV, running the track, or sitting in Jensen’s home office chair and googling everything coming down the road. He knows he’s pregnant. Jensen hasn’t said anything or taken him for a test yet, but Jared knows.

It’s while he’s looking through the computer that Jared sees the file folder labeled “Mating Plan”. In it he finds pictures of himself, on the worksite, at home, at the brothel. There is a huge text file with dates and times as well as long scientific words Jared doesn’t know. He googles them, and even though he might not have a medical degree or much knowledge in that field he figures out what happened. He sits in the chair and waits for Jensen to come home that night.

“I thought you’d meet me in the dining room, Sweetheart. It’s cheeseburgers tonight.”

“I wasn’t sick.”

Jensen does that trick with his tie again, looking perfectly put together and unruffled despite the fact that he must be surprised.

“You were. I made you sick, but you were sick.”

Jared clenches his fists, stands up, and then meets Jensen’s eyes. It’s hard, biology doesn’t want him to do any of this, but he does it anyway.

“Fucking. Why? There are omegas everywhere. Why would do this to me?”

Jensen puts his tie down, a shadow crossing over his face, and he steps forward and takes Jared’s chin. Jared can’t help but press into the sensation.

“You’re mad at me, and I get that, but tell me something honestly. Are you unhappy? Is this something you hate? Beyond the anger, are you happier or less happy now than you were when you were an alpha working a shit job, with no friends or family, fucking your way through strangers?”

Jared doesn’t have an answer, so he just doesn’t. Instead he glares at Jensen and lets that cover up the fact that he doesn’t know.

“Give it time. Give it time, Sweetheart. If the baby comes and you hate me and it and all of this then I’ll build you a house and you can live there all alone in the lap of luxury for the rest of your life. I’ll supply you with suppressants and toys and whatever else will make you happy. But I knew. From the moment I saw you out there eating alone, looking out to the horizon while all your coworkers socialized and worked together, I knew that you wanted to be something else. That it was my job to make you something else and make you happy.”

“I never had a choice.”

Jensen tilts his head. “When do any of us get to choose what makes us happy or who we love?”

Jared doesn’t have an answer for that either.

* * *

He’s eight months pregnant when he answers Jensen. He’s swollen, he’s lost his body, his autonomy, and his strength to do much more than let Jensen carry him around the house and spoil him.

“You’re a fucking prick, but I wanna stay and remind you of it.”

Jensen whoops, that prissy demeanor dropping off to reveal the Texas boy he was twenty years ago. Jared likes being able to control his alpha this way. It’s something.


End file.
